


LOTR Drabbles from 2004

by Melanie_Athene



Series: Drabbles & Such [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles which originally appeared on LiveJournal.  Ratings vary from G to Explicit.  Ratings and any warnings that apply will appear in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hobbiton Was Buzzing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 11, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


Hobbiton was buzzing with the latest gossip.

Mrs. Bracegirdle had it from Mr. Pennytrough who had it from the Widow Rumble – and if _she_ said it was so, then it _must_ be true.

Frodo Baggins was courting.

Why else all that time spent at the tailors? How many fancy outfits did one hobbit need? Why else that spring to his step, that cat-that-ate-the-canary smile on his face? Why, he positively glowed!

But, botheration if a single soul could name his heart's desire. 

Even that half-wit Samwise Gamgee merely smiled when questioned, and kept right on gathering up flowers for a bouquet.


	2. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is more than a bit tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 11, 2004.
> 
> Rated T.

~*~

  


Frodo giggled and swayed on his feet, capturing the carved bedpost for balance.

"S'cuse me, ma'am," he slurred. "May I have this dance?"

 _No doubt about it,_ Sam sighed. _He's blind, stinkin' drunk. Drat those cousins of his, anyway. Why if I hadn't happened along, poor Mr. Frodo might well have spent the night snoring in some ditch. He could have caught a nasty chill._

"Let me help you off with your weskit, sir," Sam urged.

"Why, Sam..." Frodo shifted to Sam for support, warm and clinging sweetly to him. "Of course I'd much rather dance with you."


	3. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves say everything began with a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 11, 2004.
> 
> Post quest. Rated G.

~*~

  


The elves say everything began with a song. Sky and mountain, sea and shore.

I remember little of my childhood... yet I clearly recall my mother's face bent over my smallbed, eyes luminous as she sang me to sleep.

I remember Bilbo, his lilting voice spilling cheerfully from his study.

I remember my cousins, caroling as we rambled through the Shire. 

I remember Sam, the music of his cries echoing the beating of my heart.

I remember the siren call of the Ring.

Now here, on this Blessed Isle, I look East... and I wait ... and I sing.


	4. The Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo awaits Sam's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 11, 2004. 
> 
> Post quest. Rated G.

~*~

  


An hour, only an hour and you’ll be here.

Since dawn, I've sat in vigil on this hill. I wonder what you'll think of my new Bag End? The illusion certainly fools me. 

Working in my study, I hear your voice out in the garden raised in song. Sitting in the kitchen, I hear the whisper of your feet upon the floor and hold out my cup, expecting you to fill it with hot tea. Lonely in my bed, I feel the soft brush of your hand.

They told me time has no meaning in this Blessed Realm.

They lied.


	5. A Perfect Gentlehobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo Baggins was the perfect model of a gentlehobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 12, 2004.
> 
> Rated T.

~*~

  


Frodo Baggins was the perfect model of a gentlehobbit.

No courtesy was ever omitted in his dealings with the folk of Hobbiton, even though Lobelia Sackville-Baggins strained that courtesy to no end.

His fashion sense was impeccable, if somewhat modest. Not that he didn't have the means to be a dandy, as people noted, he simply saw no need for frippery.

Kind, gentle, generous, sweet-tempered – yes, all those words described Bag End's young master.

But words failed Samwise Gamgee. 

How could he describe _his_ Frodo? How could he ever define the total, sweet abandon offered him each night?


	6. Frodo In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 12, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


Frodo stood before me, and I looked at him in astonishment. 

“You're in love? Did I hear you correctly? Oh, but that's wonderful!” His face glowed with happiness as I embraced him. “I'd always hoped you might feel this way one day!” 

“I thought you might be upset,” he stammered. “You don't know how relieved I am that you – ” 

His bright face crumpled into dismay at the next words from my lips. “What's her name? Shall you be married?” 

“Oh, Sam,” he sighed. “It's _you_ I love.” 

“All the more reason to celebrate, then!” I cried. “I love you too!”


	7. Hobbit of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam waxes poetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 12, 2004.
> 
> Poem. Rated G.

~*~

  


Frodo, Frodo, hobbit of mine –  
Come down to the Brandywine.  
The day is fair, my heart is true.  
I really want to be with you. 

By the waters wide and deep,  
We'll have a lunch, and maybe sleep.  
And when we wake, oh hobbit fair,  
I'll wind my fingers through your hair. 

I'll kiss your lips until you sigh.  
I'll hold you close, I'll make you fly.  
I'll lose myself in eyes of blue,  
And find myself inside of you. 

Frodo, Frodo, hobbit of mine –  
Come down to the Brandywine.  
The day is fair, my heart is true.  
I really want to be with you.


	8. Time To Let Him Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before Frodo sails West...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 12, 2004.
> 
> Post quest. Rated G.

~*~

  


I know he's leaving tomorrow with Bilbo. 

I know he has no choice – not if he is to live, not if he is to have the faintest hope that he might one day be healed. His pain increases with each day he lingers. He tries to hide it, but he never could fool me. I know and love him far too well. 

It's time to let him go. 

I'll stand there on the shore at daybreak and watch him sail from my life. 

But, tonight, I'll hold him close this one last time... and pretend he is still mine forever.


	9. When I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and last times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 12, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


When I saw you for the first time you were in the garden talking to my Gaffer and Mr Bilbo. Never had I seen a fairer face, never had I heard a purer voice. And when you turned and met my eyes and smiled, I knew that I was lost. I was yours forever, come what may...

When I saw you for the last time you were boarding a ship. And still your face was fair, your voice was sweet. And when you turned and met my eyes and smiled, I knew that I was lost. And always would be.


	10. If You Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what comes of re-watching "The Return of the King"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 5, 2004.
> 
> Post quest. Rated G.

~*~

  


“If you loved me, you wouldn't go." 

The words were whispered, undoubtedly not meant for me to hear, but they echoed through my mind like a trumpet blare. They chilled my blood beyond any blast of a winter's wind. They broke my heart into a thousand sharp-fanged fragments... 

“Because I love you, I won't ask you to stay.” 

Louder, the whisper of these words. Gentle, the caress of them upon my poor aching soul. A kiss of breath to make the parting sweeter. A blessing and a balm... 

“Be well, Frodo. We will meet again.” 

Indeed we shall, my love.


	11. By the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold wind rattled the windowpanes, but all was warm close by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 9, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


In the soft glow of the flickering candlelight, the shadow of Frodo's lashes danced on his cheeks. He'd fallen asleep, curled up like a child in Bilbo's favourite armchair. A volume of elven lore lay open on his lap, two empty wineglasses rested nearby. A tiny smile curved one corner of his mouth. 

Sam didn't have the heart to wake him. 

Cold wind rattled the windowpanes, but all was warm close by the fire. Sam leaned back contentedly, eased free one pale hand and pressed a kiss into its palm. 

“Happy Yuletide, my love,” he whispered, and closed his eyes.


	12. Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn shares a strange human custom with his hobbit friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 9, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


“But what is it for?” Sam peered at the gaily decorated _thing_ unexpectedly hanging from the mantle. Red, white and green yarn, knit up in a garish striped pattern. And it was, well, _lumpy._

“Aragorn said it was their Yuletide custom to leave such gifts,” Frodo murmured, standing on tip-toe and vainly trying to peer into the hole at the top. He dragged over a chair and awkwardly climbed on it. 

Sam quickly looped his arms around Frodo's waist. 

“Oh, Sam,” Frodo sighed happily. 

“What is it, sir?” 

“Chocolate,” Frodo breathed, and shyly offered his lips for Sam to taste.


	13. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly his servant was doing with his laundry was far from clear to Frodo's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 9, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


Samwise was oblivious to his presence. That much was plain from the start. But what exactly his servant was doing with his laundry was far from clear to Frodo's mind. Sam was supposed to be gathering it up for delivery to his sisters, but it appeared he was... smelling it? And taking great pleasure in doing so, were one to judge by his contented sighs. Each breath was deeper than the last, each sigh more filled with... longing? 

And then the whispering began. 

“Frodo... Frodo, m'dear...” 

Ah. That explained things nicely. 

“Sam-love...” 

And Frodo's white shirt fluttered to the floor.


	14. Shhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shhh,” he warns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 10, 2004.
> 
> Rated Mature.

~*~

  


He slides himself against me and I moan. Gently, his hand cups over my mouth, more caress than bond. 

“Shhh,” he warns. 

Ahhh, but silence is hard, my love, when your slightest touch makes my body want to sing its rapture to the stars. 

“Shhh,” he warns again. 

I nod, smothering my whimpers by suckling on his fingers. A small moan of his own passes his lips. 

“Shhh,” he chides – himself or me? It doesn't matter. Who can tell where one of us begins and the other ends? 

“Now, Frodo,” he murmurs. And together we shatter and form ourselves anew.


	15. Remembrance Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest we forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 11, 2004.
> 
> Post quest. Rated G.

~*~

  


The Shire is fair today. Fresh young faces laugh at their holiday play, taking turns being orcs and kings, elves and ents. So may it always be a game to them, so long as they remember to honour this day. 

We three old hobbits who sit here by the fire bear scars upon our bodies no innocent should know. We are brothers, linked by ties closer than the bonds of blood: forged in fear and hope, smiles and tears. 

They say grass grows now on the slopes of Mount Doom. 

But the taste of ash still lingers on my tongue.


	16. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo Baggins was determined to get Samwise Gamgee into his big, soft feather bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 12, 2004.
> 
> Rated Mature.

~*~

  


Frodo Baggins was determined to get Samwise Gamgee into his big, soft feather bed – and drat propriety! 

Things were promising. On their morning walk through the garden, Sam shyly allowed his master to hold his hand. At teatime, they played footsies under the table, and briefly touched mouths together in a butter-flavoured brush of lips. Early evening found them kissing passionately by the parlour fireplace. 

As for later that night... 

“Feathers are over-rated.” 

“Did you say something, Mr. Frodo?” 

“Never mind,” Frodo murmured, and settled himself more comfortably on Sam's lap, sloshing bubbly water over the sides of the tub. 


	17. Pour Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Sam enjoy a pleasant luncheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 24, 2004.
> 
> Rated G.

~*~

  


It has been a pleasant luncheon. Sam is always good company, and we laugh and chat together with the ease of long acquaintance. A good day. Uneventful. Until I reach for the teapot at the same time that he does, and our fingers brush. 

The jolt that shoots from my hand to my heart makes my eyes go wide. My head jerks up; my gaze locks with his. 

And in a rare, unguarded moment, I see his eyes widen in reply. 

Slowly, we lean forward, empty teacups forgotten, lips parted expectantly... 

Just one sweet breath away from our first kiss.


	18. Have Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slowly, we lean forward, empty teacups forgotten, lips parted expectantly... 
> 
> Just one sweet breath away from our first kiss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having said that these drabbles are unrelated, this is a follow-up to Chapter 17. It's also crack. Nasty crack at that. Feel free to skip this drabble and move on to Chapter 19, the true sequel to "Pour Some Tea".
> 
> Written November 24, 2004. 
> 
> Rated T.

~*~

  


And then Sam belched. 

The reek of garlic wafted out to fill the space between us. Had my hair not already been curly, it surely would have curled. As it was, it flattened down faster than the tulips Pippin tip-toed though on his last visit to Bag End. 

I fell off my chair. 

“Master!” Samwise cried. “Oh sweet Eru, I think I've killed him!” 

“Not dead yet,” I weakly reassured. 

Sam pulled me to my feet and brushed the breadcrumbs from my back. 

“Now, about that kiss,” he hinted, pursing his lips suggestively. 

“Maybe later. Have some tea?” I sighed.


	19. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember, Sam? Do you remember our first kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 25, 2004.
> 
> Double Drabble. Rated T. 
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 17 ("Pour Some Tea").

~*~

  


Sunlight streams in through my kitchen window and spills it's golden light across the floor. Golden, like your hair. Warm, like your body curled around mine at night. 

I pause, my teacup hovering in mid-air, lost in memory... 

The soft pad of your feet alerts me to your presence mere seconds before I'm wrapped in two strong arms. 

“You're wool-gatherin' again, m'dear,” your voice rumbles in my ear, obviously amused. 

“Mm,” I answer, carefully setting my teacup down before turning to loop my arms around your waist. 

“Pleasant daydreams, I reckon, judgin' from that smile.” 

“Do you remember, Sam? Do you remember our first kiss?” 

Soft lips flutter to mine in reply, hesitantly touching, butterfly light and oh-so-ticklishly uncertain. 

“Somethin' like that, as I recall,” he murmurs. “You tasted of tea then too.” 

A pulse throbs in my throat, making speech impossible. 

“I remember _everything_ about you, Frodo,” Sam continues, his mouth nipping gently down my neck. “Each kiss and glance... each taste and sound... the way we touch when we make love...” 

He stills my whimper with a deeper kiss. 

“But what I'll always treasure most is that first kiss... and the promise that it wouldn't be our last.”


	20. Where's Frodo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merry!” Pippin hissed. “Wake up. Frodo's missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 26, 2004
> 
> Rated PG-13

~*~

  


“Merry!” Pippin hissed. “Wake up. Frodo's missing.”

“Go away,” I moaned, trying to burrow deeper beneath the covers. 

“Merry!”

There's no escaping that tone of voice. I rolled one eye, trying to focus on his too-close face. “What do you mean 'missing'?” I yawned.

“Just that. His bed's not slept in. He's nowhere in the smial. He's gone! And it's almost second breakfast. ”

I did sit up at that. It wasn't like our dear cousin to neglect his guests.

“Don't panic,” I ordered, swinging my feet down to the floor. “There must be a logical explanation. Have you checked everywhere?”

Pippin nodded miserably. “Do you think he might have been kidnapped?”

Unlikely, Pip.” I ruffled his touseled curls. “Let's go ask Sam.”

“He's still asleep.” Pippin offered. 

“ _Still_?” Granted, we had all been late to bed after our Yule feast...

We tip-toed down the hall to the cubby where Sam slept if duty kept him late from home. I peered inside.

Two heads shared a single pillow. Two bodies pressed together in a space meant to hold one. Two contented smiles curved flushed cheeks.

Quietly, I closed the door.

“Come on, Pip,” I said. “Let's you and I make breakfast.”


	21. What Am I Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all have doubts and bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 30, 2004
> 
> Rated G

~*~

  


What am I doing here? I hate this stupid quest and stupid ring! It's all stupid, stupid, stupid! Just like me. Whatever am I trying to prove? I don't belong. I'm not the brains of the Fellowship-- I'm definitely not the brawn! Not kin, nor magician, nor guide. I'm just a silly little nothing of a hobbit...

And yet...

“I'm glad you're with me, Sam.”

Heart in your eyes, you smile the first true smile I've seen in days.

And suddenly I know my purpose: I am home, and hope, and love. And there is nowhere else I'd rather be.


	22. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy beats in my heart each time I see your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 13, 2004
> 
> Rated G

~*~

  


Joy. Joy beats in my heart each time I see your face. Your name is the song I sing: it rises to my lips as my eyes open to the morning sun, it lulls me into sleep when I close my eyes at night.

My beautiful Sam...

How very empty my life was: a dark and lonely wasteland bereft of hope. I was alive, and yet I did not really live at all.

Until you came to me one not so very long ago Yule morning. You shyly took my hands in both your own...

And then you kissed me.


	23. Teasin' Frodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a bit to say on the subject of teasing and being bossy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 14, 2004
> 
> Rated R

~*~

  


Teasin' Frodo...

That's just not somethin' that came natural to me -- it didn't seem respectful, like. He's not used to it either, I can tell. Not from me, not from no one. He didn't grow up with sisters sneakin' ribbons in his hair or brothers short-sheetin' his bed. Such playfulness is somethin' new.

Frodo's eartips go all red when I tease him. Then a slow and devilish smile lights his face. I know then that I'm in trouble. He has ways to get revenge. I never could compete against tha' clever mind.

Bossin' Frodo...

Now that's even more astoundin'. The ol' Gaffer'd have me by the ears if he heard the things I'm sayin' to my betters. Not little stuff no more, neither, like: “wear your cloak, it's cold out,” or “drink that down, it's good for you.” No... not no more.

“Kiss me,” I order. And he does it every time.

“Faster. Harder.” And his thrusts nigh plunge me straight through the mattress, he's that eager to comply.

“Let me...” And he lays there, soft-eyed and all loose-limbed, open to whatever it might be I want to do.

Lovin' Frodo...

Ah, that was more'n easy right from the start.


	24. Does It Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think your father knows?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 15, 2004
> 
> Rated: PG-13 going on R

~*~

  


“Do you think your father knows?”

The voice is soft and muffled. Lips tickle my bare skin as they brush against my breast.

“I don't know,” I murmur. “Does it matter?”

His head lifts, curls tousled, blue eyes pensive. “Only if it matters to you,” he answers finally.

“Then it doesn't matter,” I say. “Naught matters to me but you.”

He reads the truth of this in my contented smile.

“Oh, Sam,” he whispers, lithe body slithering against mine. I feel him stir and quicken; my flesh hardens in reply.

“Ah, Frodo-love, you know that I'd brave dragons for you...”


	25. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have spent my whole life making wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 20, 2004
> 
> Rated G

~*~

  


It seems I have spent my whole life making wishes. Wishing for things I could not have. Wishing for things to be different. Just wishing my life away.

I wish I could have a pony this Yule.

I wish I could be like the other hobbits.

I wish Mama and Papa were here.

I wish I could go on an adventure.

I wish the ring had never come to me...

But today, Sam, when you stepped off the ship and into my arms, I knew there would be no more wishing. For you have made my greatest wish come true.


	26. Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretched out on the carpet by the fire, I peer at you through slitted eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 22, 2004
> 
> Rated PG-13

~*~

  


Stretched out on the carpet by the fire, I peer at you through slitted eyes. I have laid myself before you in silent, open offer. The scene is set. What will you do? No twitch or motion do I make. I watch... I wait... And at last my patience is rewarded.

You rest your hand, warm and gentle, upon my back, stroking me with a velvet touch. I arch to meet you, the curve of my spine pressing into your hand. Your fingers slide and caress, sooth and tease, until I writhe in ecstasy and anticipation.

“Oh, Sam...” I purr.


	27. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comforts Frodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 24, 2004
> 
> Rated PG-13

~*~

  


Another day, another wretched day of toil and endless wandering. We are weary beyond exhaustion, yet we cannot really rest. Danger lies all about. We dare snatch but a few precious moments of respite before we rise again and resume our dreadful journey.

"Sleep easy, love," I croon. "Sleep well."

And though I wait to be sure that he really is asleep before I dare speak the words aloud, I know he hears. For his laboured breathing softens and he nestles just a little closer in my arms.

Then, at last, I too may close my weary eyes and sleep.


	28. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post quest. Sam misses Frodo.
> 
> Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 30, 2004

~*~

  


“I'll just have a quiet pipe out in the garden.” That's what I told her. “Get the young ones to bed, love. I'll be right in.”

It's been two hours since I fled the warmth and bustle of the smial. Two hours of standing here. Alone. In tears.

I miss you, Frodo.

I stand here in the dark and whisper your name. I close my eyes and pretend that the touch of air upon my face is the soft brush of your hand... a tickle of breath before our lips meet...

Sometimes I fool myself into belief.

But not tonight.


End file.
